


Help Me

by rehceg



Category: mah lifffee
Genre: Dead Confidence, Dead Self Esteem, Graphic Descriptions of Crying, Graphic Descriptions of Sighing, Hating Oneself, Other, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehceg/pseuds/rehceg
Summary: The story of how I slowly begin to wear away leaving me nothing more than a husk of my former self like an abbandoned fruit shoot bottle in a muddy puddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SUPERMAN chinese vegetarian Dead Confidence  
> Don't take this seriously

   


> _Kairosclerosis:_   
>  _The moment you realize that you're currently happy, and by consciously trying to savour the feeling your intellect tries to identify it, pick it apart and put it into context, and by then, the feeling has almost dissolved into nothing more than an aftertaste of the feeling._

_I smile as healthy eating caresses my cheek. "My love" he whispers into my eye, burping sensualy. My heart flutters at the familiar smell of his burp, salty and egg-like. "I missed you" I murmur, my fingers gripping the front of his shirt. His face softens into a smile "I missed you too...but you need to wake up". I frown "W-what?". His once calm and soothing voice now blaring like an alarm clock. "MY LOVE!?" I cry, my brow forrowing in confusion._

_  
_

A dream. One lone tear slips down my greasy cheek. Oh how I miss my lover, my sweet, sweet, healthy eating. "I'll never forget you" I whisper into the darkness of my room.    


**Author's Note:**

> Please love me


End file.
